First Night
by Byun Na Ra
Summary: (SEQUEL UPDATE) Bagi sebagian wanita, malam pertama adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dan malam ini Baekhyun akan melewatinya dengan suaminya, Park Chanyeol. ChanBaek fanfiction. NC21, GS , not for KIDS! Oneshoot!
1. Chapter 1 First Night

First Night

Rated : M

Couple : Chanbaek (girl Baekhyun)

Warn: Genderswitch for uke! Typo(s)! No Bash Don't Like Don't Read!

Summary : Bagi sebagian wanita, malam pertama adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dan malam ini Baekhyun akan melewatinya dengan suaminya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Di dalam ruang rias, terlihat seorang yeoja yang memakai gaun putih sedang duduk merenung. Gaun putihnya memeluk tubuhnya dengan baik, mencetak lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional. Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang disanggul ke atas kemudian diletakkan sebuah mahkota. Sebuket mawar merah berada dalam genggamannya. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang elok, namun ekspresinya sedikit merenung.

"Kau bisa Baekhyun!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau tidak boleh merenung seperti ini! Sebentar lagi kau akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Park Chanyeol."

Ya, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi yeoja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini, karena sebentar lagi di depan altar gereja dia akan mengucapkan sumpah setia dan berganti nama menjadi Park Baekhyun.

Brak.

Pintu rias yang terbuka dengan kasar mengalihkan perhatian sang yeoja dari lamunannya kepada sang pembuka pintu. Senyuman lebar terpancar di wajahnya melihat siapa yang datang. Adik perempuannya, Kyungsoo, adalah seorang yeoja dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Sebuah cengiran terukir pada wajah imut milik Kyungsoo.

"Chukkae, eonnie!" teriaknya kemudian memeluk kakak perempuannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin merusak dandanan yang sudah dibuat oleh saudara sepupunya –Luhan– rusak.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ah." gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo waktu itu memakai sebuah gaun _spaghetti_ _line_ yang panjangnya selutut memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang mulus. Rambut pendeknya diurai begitu saja menutupi beberapa bagian atasnya sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Kyungsoo, aku tidak mau kalau dandanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat hancur karenamu!" Suara Luhan terdengar dari belakang Kyungsoo. Sementara yang ditegur hanya menyengir lebar saja.

"Chukkae ya Baekhyun-ah. Eonnie tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini." Luhan berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul menyebabkan kedua alis yeoja di depannya terangkat. "Kenapa? Kau sepertinya gugup?"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Err...anu, itu...a...aish, aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya!" Dia ingin sekali menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, namun tidak ingin membuat eonnienya yang sudah bersusah payah mengerjakannya itu marah.

Luhan menatap dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan bingung, tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. "Ahh..aku tahu!"

"Apa itu Luhan-eonnie?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Eonniemu ini takut dengan malam pertama, benar kan, Baek?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia mengangguk perlahan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buket bunga yang dia genggam. "Hahaha..tenang saja, awalnya memang sakit kok, tapi nanti juga kau akan merasa nikmat." jawab Luhan sembari sesekali menepuk memberi semangat kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Itu...sa...saat eon pertama kali melakukannya dengan Sehun-oppa, apakah sakit?" Mata _sipit_ Baekhyun membesar. Pertanyaannya membuat kedua pipi Luhan yang memerah sekarang.

Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya sembari mengangguk. "Sakit sih, tapi Hunnie benar-benar _gentle_. Tenang saja, aku yakin Chanyeol juga begitu kok!" Luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya, mencoba meyakinkan dongsaengnya. Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lega dan tersenyum lembut. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Kalian bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti! Yang _gentle_ itu kan Kris-oppa! Kalau Chanyeol-oppa itu bukannya sejenis sama Kai juga ya? Liar dan ganas?" Pernyataan polos dari seorang Kyungsoo sekali lagi mendatangkan kegalauan dalam hati Baekhyun. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Luhan. "Appo."

.

.

"First Night"

.

.

Gaun tidur yang dikenakan Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi dingin yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia bukan merasa kedinginan karena pendingin di ruangan itu, namun karena rasa gugupnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Malam itu dia sedang terduduk di ujung ranjang berukuran _king size_ tempatnya untuk melewati malam pertama dengan suaminya, Chanyeol. Sesekali dia menengok ke arah belakang, tempat bantal dan guling yang tersusun rapi oleh pembantu rumahnya. Di bagian lantai juga terdapat hiasan berupa kelopak mawar merah. Kamar itu sungguh telah disusun untuk pengantin baru seperti dirinya dan terlihat romantis. Lampu dalam ruangan itu berwarna kuning sehingga menciptakan suasana remang-remang yang menambahkan keromantisan kamar itu.

Helaan nafas keluar dari dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung gaun tidurnya sampai sedikit berantakan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu mendengar bunyi _shower_ berhenti dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping kanannya di mana seorang Park Chanyeol yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya sedang berdiri. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah menampilkan kesan seksi bagi namja bermata bulat itu. Dadanya yang bidang dan terlatih juga basah oleh air dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol sendiri sedang mengelap rambutnya agar sedikit kering. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun dia tersenyum lembut.

Handuk di tangan untuk mengelap rambutnya tadi sudah diletakkan kembali kepada gantungan. Dengan langkah perlahan dia menuju ke arah istrinya. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah berada di depan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi Baekhyun mengurung semua gerakan yeoja itu.

Gulp.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya menatap langsung ke sepasang mata elang itu. Dirinya begitu dihanyutkan oleh mata bening itu. "Yeol...aku - " Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Chanyeol telah mengunci perkataannya. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu lembut namun sedikit memaksa. Kedua tangan yeoja itu berada pada dada bidang sang namja mencoba melakukan perlawanan tak berarti.

"Yeol...ah...aku..." Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya ketika bibir Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada pada lehernya, menikmati setiap inci dari leher putih milik sang yeoja.

"Hmm?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela ciumannya pada sang leher yang sekarang sudah mulai memilik tanda-tanda kemerahan.

"Aku...aku..." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sedikit untuk memberi jarak pada mereka. Dia menoleh ke arah lain sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa badan istrinya terlihat gemetaran. Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir sang namja.

Tubuh mungil yeoja itu berada dalam dekapan hangat sang namja. Posisi mereka sekarang, Chanyeol duduk di atas ranjang dengan yeoja itu duduk di atas kedua pahanya dan berada dalam pelukannya. Sesekali Chanyeol membelai rambut lembut istrinya dan mengecupnya. "Baek...kenapa?" tanyanya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang badannya semakin bergetar.

"Aku takut, Yeol." ujar Baekhyun dengan lirih. Rasanya dia tidak percaya mengatakan ini pada suaminya. Bukankah sudah seharusnya dalam malam pertama mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Dia sudah menjaga dirinya untuk saat ini, tetapi sekarang dia sudah begitu ketakutan.

Belaian lembut di rambutnya membuat yeoja itu merasa sedikit tenang, tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri rasa takut itu masih ada. Tangan kanan namja itu memutar kepalanya sehingga sekarang dia langsung berhadapan dengan suaminya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh, betapa dia sangat mencintai namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman. Kali ini kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol melingkar pada istrinya untuk menarik tubuh mungil istrinya dan mempererat dekapannya. Tangan kirinya menjelajahi tubuh istrinya yang terbungkus oleh gaun malam yang tipis dan sedikit transparan. "Ahh...urmm..." Baekhyun mendesah ketika tangan kiri Chanyeol meraba _nipple_ kanannya dengan pelan. Sangat tidak membantu ketika dia juga tidak memakai bra atas suruhan Luhan-eonnienya.

Ketika kain gaunnya bersentuhan dengan dadanya berkat sentuhan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali mendesah. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang minta keluar dari dirinya. Sentuhan Chanyeol begitu memabukkan. Dia juga bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai basah. "Hah...hmm..." Sesekali tautan mereka berhenti untuk mendapat pasokan oksigen dan melanjutkannya lagi ketika oksigen yang dihirup sudah cukup.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan meletakkan kedua kaki istrinya melingkar di pinggangnya kemudian berdiri dan mendorong istrinya terbaring ke atas ranjang dengan dirinya berada di atas sang istri. Bibirnya masih melumat bibir merah nan menggoda milik istrinya sementara sekarang kedua tangannya sudah berada pada kedua dada istrinya. Dia meremas-remas dada yeoja itu dengan lembut mendatangkan erangan pelan dari Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Ermm...ahh..." Badan Baekhyun sesekali menggeliat ke atas saat kedua ibu jari Chanyeol meraba kedua _nipple_ nya yang mulai menegang. Kedua tangannya masih setia melingkar di leher suaminya yang sekarang sudah kembali menjelajahi leher putih polosnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu di selangkangan Chanyeol mulai membesar dan bersentuhan dengan bagian kewanitaannya yang mulai basah. "Hah...ahh..."

Tangan Chanyeol sekarang perlahan turun ke bawah, menyelinap ke dalam celana dalam istrinya, menyentuh bagian kewanitaan istrinya yang sudah mulai basah. Kedua tangan Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada pada sprei kasurnya, mengenggamnya dengan erat hingga dia yakin besok pembantunya harus merapikannya.

"Ahh...hmm...errm...aahhh...ohh..." Dia meracau tak jelas ketika dirasakannya lidah Chanyeol menjilati daerah kewanitaannya. Rasanya begitu memabukkan membuat dia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sesekali dia menahan desahannya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, Baek. Aku ingin mendengarnya." ujar Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dekat wajahnya dan kembali mengecup lembut bibir sang yeoja. "Ahh...Yeolhh...hmm..."

Jari-jari tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai masuk satu persatu ke dalam bagian kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati dia menggerakkan jarinya sembari bibirnya masih melumat Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian istrinya. Chanyeol sendiri bisa merasa bahwa Baekhyun mulai sedikit kesakitan karena kedua tangan yang berada di punggungnya sekarang mulai meremas daging punggungnya. Chanyeol mengecup kening milik istrinya dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang dicintainya itu. "Tenanglah, chagiya. Aku akan pelan-pelan." bisiknya lembut.

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi Baekhyun yang tembam. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut melihatnya dan mengelap air mata tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan di sela-sela tangisannya. Dia bingung, di satu sisi dia ingin melakukan ini, tetapi di sisi lain, dia juga takut. Dia mendengar bagaimana sakitnya ketika pertama kali dinding kewanitaan ditembus oleh kejantanan pria. Tetapi, dia percaya, percaya pada tangan hangat yang membelai pipinya dengan lembut, percaya pada pria yang mengecup dirinya untuk menenangkan ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dari kewanitaan Baekhyun. Dia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan membawanya pada dadanya yang juga sedang berdegup kencang. "Kau bisa merasakannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung Chanyeol juga berdetak kencang seperti dirinya sekarang dan samar-samar dia juga bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol juga sedikit gemetar dalam genggamannya. "Saranghae, Baekhyun." Kemudian tangan kanan Baekhyun dikecup dengan perlahan.

"Saranghae, Yeollie." jawab Baekhyun mendatangkan senyuman hangat dari namja pemilik mata elang itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit Baek, tapi aku janji akan pelan-pelan." bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun yang segera dibalas oleh anggukan dari yang ditanya.

Chanyeol sekarang melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh yang terpampang di hadapannya. Otot-otot kekar yang selalu memberinya kehangatan, wajahnya yang tampan namun terlihat tegas, dan matanya kemudian tertuju pada kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah menegang. Mukanya bersemu merah membayangkan kalau sebentar lagi kejantanan itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada pundaknya. Dia mengangkat badan Baekhyun sedikit sembari memasukkan juniornya pada kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Gigitlah pundakku Baek kalau kau merasa sakit." Baekhyun mengangguk dan dia kemudian menggigit keras pundak Chanyeol begitu Chanyeol memasukkan semua kejantanannya pada bagian kewanitaannya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana junior Chanyeol berdenyut di dalamnya, perlahan mulai menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan precumnya. "Errm..." Chanyeol merasakan sakit pada bagian pundaknya namun dia menahannya merasa bahwa ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun sekarang. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang mungil istrinya, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ahhh..." Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit melengkung dan gigitannya pada pundak Chanyeol terlepas ketika sesuatu di dalam dirinya tersentuh oleh kejantanan Chanyeol. "Hah... _Yeollie...ahh..._ "

"Urgh...Baek...hah...urm..." Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya dan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun sendiri semakin erat sehingga Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma shampoo dari tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah bercampur sedikit dengan peluh keringatnya.

"Ah...Yeollie...di sanahh...hah...ahh..." Mengetahui di mana letak titik itu, Chanyeol kembali menusuknya. Dia bisa merasakan dinding Baekhyun mulai menyempit atau miliknya yang semakin membesar? Dia tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang dia merasa begitu nikmat bagaimana miliknya berada dalam sesuatu yang hangat milik istrinya. Sesekali Chanyeol memberi kecupan ringan pada wajah Baekhyun untuk memberikan sedikit kenyamanan.

"Ahh...Baek... _cumming...hah..._ "

"Yeolliee!"

Cairan putih milik Chanyeol keluar ke dalam bagian kewanitaan milik Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan sel telur dalam tubuh Baekhyun melakukan pembuahan. Baekhyun merasa lelah, tubuhnya merasa sedikit sakit apalagi bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan juniornya pelan – pelan dari dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena baru pertama kali ditembus.

Segera bibir Baekhyun dilumat oleh suaminya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam pikiran yeoja itu. "Saranghae Baek." bisiknya pelan.

"Saranghae Yeollie."

Brug.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Keduanya saling berhadapan, masing-masing dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tangan Chanyeol membelai pipi kanan Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat suaminya. Betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol memiliki istri secantik dan seindah Baekhyun. Tak lupa dengan kebaikan hatinya yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Dia menarik badan mungil istrinya yang masih terbalut oleh gaun malam ke dalam pelukan dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Masing-masing saling menghangatkan di tengah malam yang cukup dingin itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ketika Chanyeol terbangun, dia cukup kaget mendapati istrinya tidak berada di sampingnya. Dengan gelisah dia segera mengenakan kaos dan celana tidur yang dia tak pertanyakan asalnya dari mana. Dia segera menuju dapur ketika mendengar ada suara berisik di sana.

"Sshh...jangan berisik Hyunnie, ayahmu masih tidur." Suara lembut Baekhyun membuatnya merasa tenang. Sembari mengendap-endap dia masuk ke dapur. Jari telunjuknya dia letakkan pada mulutnya ketika Chanhyun – anaknya – melihatnya masuk ke dalam. Chanhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti bahwa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk diam. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada eommanya.

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, menarik yeoja mungil itu ke dalam pelukan Park Chanyeol. Dia bisa mencium bau shampoo dari rambut istrinya dan juga aroma wangi strawberry khas istrinya. "Yeollie...ada Hyunnie, di sini." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit manja. Sementara anak mereka hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya. Usianya memang baru 5 tahun, namun dia lebih pintar daripada teman-teman seusianya.

"Aigo.. eomma dan appa ini." gumam Chanhyun. "Aku ke kamar saja." kata Chanhyun dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Yeollie, Hyunnie jadi ngambek kan." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan di wajah Chanyeol. 5 tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi istrinya tetap saja terlihat cantik dan bisa membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Salahmu, chagiya~ siapa suruh kau meninggalkanku." bisiknya pada telinga Baekhyun membuat wajah yeoja yang memakai celemek itu memerah. " _I want my morning kiss_." Sekali lagi bisikan dari Chanyeol sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun menjadi merah seperti tomat. Lidah Chanyeol menjilati daun telinga istrinya dengan lembut. Hembusan nafas suaminya terdengar di telinganya membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan dan kemudian memutar badan mungil istrinya. Tak sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh namja tampan di depannya.

Malam pertama mungkin menakutkan bagi Baekhyun, tetapi karena bersama dengan Park Chanyeol, baginya malam pertama adalah hal terindah.

.

.

"Aigo, kayaknya malam ini aku harus memakai _headphone_ lagi untuk tidur. Kalau terus seperti ini, aku bisa tuli." gumam Chanhyun yang melihat hubungan intim kedua orang tuanya sembari menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

THE END

.

CBHS mana suaranyaaaaa?!

Ini kisah malam pertamanya mamih dan papih. hehehehe

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Way (After 5 Years)

**WAY**

 **(First Night Sequel)**

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **Couple :** **ChanBaek** **(girl** **Baekhyun** **)**

 **Warn: Genderswitch for uke!** **Typo(s)! NC!**

 **Summary :** **Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol membuatnya tak bisa berjalan. Dan Chanyeol menjamin kesembuhan Baekhyun- dengan caranya sendiri**.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merenggut, sedari tadi ia tahu bahwa ia ditertawakan. Suaminya yang tampan, namun menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kalau BDSM, ya memang harus seperti itu, sayang." Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan, ia hanya mendelik. Dan Chanyeol semakin tertawa lebar, menyenangkan juga melihat istrinya tersiksa seperti itu.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, memotong sayuran lalu memasukannya ke dalam panci berisi air yang mendidih. Cukup membuatnya harus bergerak aktif saat memasak, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Sakit, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun ia harus menyeret kedua kakinya.

"Jika hanya ingin menertawakanku, sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruang makan saja!"

"Shirreo!"

Ya, Chanyeol, yang kini bersandar di dinding dapur sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sembari tertawa kecil ketika melihat Baekhyun yang kesulitan berjalan. Tanpa harus ku jelaskan, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Ya! Cepat keluar dan bangunkan Chanhyun untuk sarapan!"

"Buat apa? Inikan Hari Minggu, biarkan Chanhyunnie bangun siang. Lagipula aku hanya ingin menonton-"

"Sayangnya aku bukan tontonan! Keluar atau anjing peliharaanmu itu akan tercampur bersama air yang mendidih ini, Chanyeol-ssi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Acara sarapan keluarga Park –tanpa Chanhyun- itupun selesai. Baekhyun yang kini sedang menumpuk piring-piring kotor, dan masih dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk sebal, tanpa sadar sedang diperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun, menoleh dengan malas. Bahkan saat sarapan pun keduanya sama-sama terdiam. "Aku minta maaf, soal semalam." Baekhyun masih memilih diam, kemudian pergi membawa peralatan makan ke dapur untuk di cuci.

"Biar aku bantu." Chanyeol mengambil beberapa piring di tangan Baekhyun saat melihat yeoja yang 5 tahun dinikahinya itu tampak kesulitan, terutama dengan cara berjalannya.

Baekhyun meletakan piring di tempat pencucian, begitu pula Chanyeol. Dan yeoja cantik itu mulai mencucinya, masih menolak berbicara dengan Chanyeol meskipun suaminya itu sedari tadi terus berceloteh. Chanyeol merenggut, saat tahu sedari tadi Baekhyun mendiamkannya.

"Ayolah," Chanyeol menghela nafas, Baekhyun memang sedikit sulit dibujuk saat sedang kesal. "Mana mungkin saat kita melakukannya, aku yang harus jadi slave? Itu kan-"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh!" Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa saja." Jelasnya, merasa egois dan tak penting jika ia harus marah karena Chanyeol membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

"La-lagi pula… semalam aku menikmatinya." Baekhyun berbisik, wajahnya kini memerah.

"Ya!" Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol saat tahu bahwa suaminya itu kembali menertawakannya. Kemudian memilih kembali sibuk dengan piring-piring kotornya, mencoba pura-pura tak peduli daripada ia terus merasakan wajahnya memanas karena menahan malu.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol memanggil, dan dijawab oleh gerakan mata Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya. "Aku punya cara untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit di selangkangan-"

"Ya! Jangan disebut! A-aku malu!" Pekik Baekhyun, lagi-lagi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah, rasa sakit di bagian bawahmu." Jawab Chanyeol, setelah menerima koreksi dari Baekhyun. Setelah mencuci tangan dan menaruh piring-piring bersihnya di rak, Baekhyun kini lebih bisa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Cara? Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias, dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun terlihat senang.

"Beritahu aku, Yeol! Aku lelah jika harus berjalan seperti penguin terus."

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk bersandar di atas ranjang, di kamar mereka. Sembari menonton acara di televise, sesekali ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk, mengobrak-abrik isi laci lemari pakaian mereka.

"Kau mencari apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun, terlihat penasaran dan bingung.

"Jangan bergerak! Tetap disitu." Titah Chanyeol, saat melihat Baekhyun yang akan turun dari pantulan cermin lemarinya. Kemudian kembali menyibukan diri, mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Ya! ini dia." Chanyeol menutup lemari dan tersenyum puas. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna putih dengan kemasan kecil kini berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Salep? Benar 'kan?" tebak Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menunjukan benda yang sedari tadi dicarinya. "Apa dengan krim seperti itu, sakit ku akan hilang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Buka rokmu, kita harus segera mencobanya." Kata Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak curiga saat Chanyeol menyebut kata 'kita' dalam kalimatnya.

"Aigoo, jangan bilang kau malu?" tebak Chanyeol, saat kedua mata istrinya membulat dan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia menghela nafas, lagi. "Ayolah, aku ini suamimu. Bahkan kita sudah sering melihat tubuh masing-masing dan merasakan-"

"Stop! Ja-jangan dilanjutkan!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya, menutupi semburat merah yang muncul ketika sekelebat ingatan tentang malam-malam 'panas'nya dengan Chanyeol terlintas di pikirannya. "Baik, baik, aku akan membukanya." Walau dengan wajah yang memerah, Baekhyun tetap membuka rok pendek selututnya itu. Semua terlepas, kini bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun tanpa perlindungan. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa Chanyeol kini tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai?

"Ya! kenapa kau juga membuka celana, Yeol?" Baekhyun kembali menutup wajahnya malu, saat melihat suaminya kini melucuti kain pelindung bagian bawahnya, di depan matanya.

Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri dengan menekuk lututnya sebagai tumpuan, di depan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa tubuhnya memanas saat melihat benda yang menjadi penyebab ia harus berjalan seperti penguin kini bergelantungan bebas di hadapannya. Bahkan Baekhyun harus mengakui, dalam keadaan tidur pun ukurannya tidak bisa disebut junior. Ditambah dengan _dildo_ sialan yang dijejalkan di holenya tadi malam. Pantas saja ia sampai kesakitan seperti ini.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau hanya perlu diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan aku lakukan." Chanyeol tersenyum, terlihat begitu lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, meskipun sebenarnya ia ragu. Terlintas rasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol membuka penutup kemasan yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai salep tersebut. Mengeluarkan isinya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut saat Chanyeol justru mengoleskan krim tersebut ke permukaan kejantanannya.

"Chan-Yeol? Kenapa kau mengoleskan krim pada benda itu?" Baekhyun tak mau menyebut kejantanan suaminya itu dengan sebutan junior, penis, atau semacamnya. Ia lebih memilih menggantikannya dengan sebutan benda mengingat ia memiliki 'dendam' tersendiri dengan benda berbentuk panjang dan berukuran besar itu.

Baekhyun mengakui, ia memang tak memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang sex, tidak seperti Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia masih cukup mengerti dengan kegunaan krim yang kini terlihat dingin itu. Di pikirannya, Chanyeol akan mengoleskannya pada holenya. Membuatnya merasa dingin dan setelahnya akan mengurangi sedikit rasa sakitnya, begitu. Tapi ini tidak.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya sembari mengurut pelan penisnya yang terasa dingin karena olesan krim tadi. Oke, Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar menikmatinya dan membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludah.

Setelah merasa cukup, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membuatnya terbaring di bawahnya. Kemudian membuka pelan kedua kakinya, membuatnya terlihat mengangkang lebar dan tersenyum manis saat Baekhyun bertanya 'kenapa-seperti-ini' dengan isyarat tatapan matanya.

Baekhyun semakin terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini mengarahkan penisnya ke hole miliknya. Ia jadi teringat, ini seperti langkah awal ketika Chanyeol ingin menyetubuhinya. Seperti semalam.

"Aaa! Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Jauhkan atau- nghh…" Baekhyun melenguh pelan, saat Chanyeol menggesek ujung penisnya pada hole miliknya. Mengoleskan krim yang sebelumnya ia lumuri di kejantanannya pada hole Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Baekkie?" Chanyeol bertanya, terdengar begitu tenang. Kemudian mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di bahu kanan. Masih dengan menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Istrinya menikmati perlakuannya. "Cara menyembuhkannya memang seperti ini." Jelas Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum.

"Mhh… dingin, Yeol…" Baekhyun memejamkan mata, memilih menikmati rasa menyenangkan saat kewanitaannya kini dimanja oleh Chanyeol. "nghhh…"

Cukup lama Chanyeol melakukannya, sekitar 3 menit ia mengolesi hole Baekhyun dengan krim dingin di ujung penisnya. Chanyeol berhenti, kemudian mengambil kembali salep dan mengolesakannya kembali pada penisnya, kali ini cukup banyak. Dan memastikan Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

"Bagian luar hole mu sekarang sudah ku obati." Kata Chanyeol, masih melumuri benda kebanggaannya dengan krim berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dan mencium kening Baekhyun lembut. Cukup membuat yeoja cantik itu meringis karena junior Chanyeol yang terasa menekan holenya dengan kuat, seakan meminta untuk masuk. "Sekarang bagian dalamnya." Chanyeol berkata tenang.

Awalnya Baekhyun diam saja, mengiyakan ucapan Chanyeol dan tak berbicara apapun. Namun tiba-tiba, satu pemikiran terlintas di otaknya.

"Dalam? Bagian dalam?" Baekhyun berkata pelan, dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu kemudian mengangguk.

Oh, tidak!

"Oh, hahaha, bi-biar aku saja yang mengobatinya, Yeol." Baekhyun mencoba bersikap wajar, kemudian mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya. Namun gagal, karena kini kedua tangannya justru ditahan Chanyeol ke atas, di samping kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang memulai, dan aku juga yang seharusnya mengakhiri." jika di awal Chanyeol selalu tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun, kini ia menyeringai. Sepertinya Park Chanyeol, mulai menunjukan 'sosok' aslinya.

Oh, sial bagimu Park Baekhyun. Sekarang kau justru masuk ke dalam perangkapnya dengan mudah.

Chanyeol kembali menggesek-gesekan ujung penisnya. Jika tadi Baekhyun menikmatinya, namun kini ia meronta meminta benda itu menjauhi holenya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya tak beraturan, dengan sedikit kesal Chanyeol menahannya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas.

"Y-Yeollie! Baekkie mohon, jangan mulai lagi, rasanya masih- Arghhhh!" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak, saat Chanyeol dengan sedikit paksa memasukinya. Mendorong perlahan di awalnya, namun kemudian mendorong kuat dengan sekali hentak dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Lepas… hiks… lepas…" Baekhyun mulai menangis, ia terus menggelengkan kepala, dan menepuk-nepuk ranjang dengan keras. Menolak benda besar itu masuk. Holenya masih terasa sakit, dan sekarang Chanyeol memaksa untuknya memasukinya, lagi.

"Diam sebentar, sayang. Aku hhh… sedang mengobatimu." Chanyeol menggeram, menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasa terlalu menyenangkan. Chanyeol tetap tak mendengarkan Baekhyun. Yang perlu ia lakukan, terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan membuat hole Baekhyun dingin.

Baekhyun mengakui, walau sakit di awal, ia merasa holenya dingin. Membuatnya sedikit tak rela jika mengakui bahwa apa yang Chanyeol lakukan memang nikmat.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun mendesah keras, ketika Chanyeol menarik pelan juniornya, menyisakan ujungnya di dalam dan memasukannya kembali dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Baekhyun tak lagi berteriak kesakitan karena langsung mengenai titik kenikmatannya, _g-spot_. Terus dan terus.

"Hhh… aku tahu kau mulai menikmatinya, Baekkie." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap getaran dan pijatan yang ia rasakan di kejantanannya. Hole Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol terus menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur, mengeluarkan lalu memasukan kembali penisnya, kali ini dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Dan membuat Baekhyun lebih mendesah.

"Di-dingin… nghhh…" saat Chanyeol melepas cengkraman di tangannya, Baekhyun memeluk erat leher suaminya itu, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena rasa nikmat. Kepalanya mendongkak dan mulutnya terbuka. Menikmatinya ketika benda keras itu menumbuk g-spotnya secara cepat, menekan secuil daging yang membuatnya melayang dan terus mendesah. Lagi dan lagi.

"Masih ingin menolak?" Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma yang paling ia sukai lalu memberinya satu jilatan penuh. Kemudian memberinya gigitan kecil hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerang, dan menghisapnya. Membuat kulit putih itu kini memerah, dan Chanyeol ingin membuatnya lebih dari satu.

Dan Baekhyun sedikit malu untuk mengakui bahwa kini ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Masih ingin… hhh… meronta?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nafas yang tercekat, rasanya sulit ketika ingin berbicara namun ingin mendesah pula dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Memasukan kejantanannya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Ia menyukai ketika Baekhyun mendesah keras ataupun mengerang karena perbuatanannya, sangat menyukainya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar, sayang…" Chanyeol meremas payudara kanan Baekhyun cukup kuat, membuat pemiliknya meringis. Kemudian meraup nipple di dada kirinya dengan ganas. Baekhyun membusungkan dada karena rasa panas yang diterimanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir. Kemudian menarik atau bahkan lebih terlihat menjambak rambut suaminya itu keras, melampiaskan rasa nikmat namun juga sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, k-kau hanya perlu menggerakan pinggulmu dengan cepat!" Baekhyun kesal, ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi disela desahannya. Byun Baekhyun memang banyak protes saat bercinta.

"Dan biarkan aku keluar arhhh…"

Kamar ini dilengkapi oleh pendingin ruangan, tapi Baekhyun merasa bahwa suhu disini lebih dari kata panas. Yang Baekhyun tahu, entah sejak kapan, kini keduanya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Mereka terus bergumul, bahkan suara televise yang sebelumnya sempat dinyalakan Baekhyun pun kalah keras oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Jika ingin keluar, usaha sendiri." Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka, lalu tersenyum saat Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Ayo bergerak, sayang." Chanyeol menarik wajah Baekhyun mendekat, lalu menjilatnya. Membuat wajah istrinya dipenuhi salivanya. Menggigit pipinya, member tanda disana.

Baekhyun menggeram, ia sudah tidak tahan, sungguh. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol, menjadikannya pegangan saat ia mulai menarik pinggulnya menjauh. "nghh… Awas kau, Yeol… aku akan- Akhhh!" dan Baekhyun mendongkak saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya dengan keras, penis Chanyeol menyentuh g-spotnya secara tepat.

Chanyeol membuatnya tersiksa. Ia terus bergerak cepat agar cepat klimaks, tapi Chanyeol terus saja menahan pinggulnya agar tak bergerak. Ia sudah sangat panas, dan Baekhyun ingin keluar, sekarang.

"Ohhhh… be-berhenti menyiksaku, akhhh…"

Baekhyun gemas, kemudian menggigit keras leher Chanyeol hingga membuat pria dibawahnya itu sedikit meringis.

"Sabar, kau agresif sekali…"

Chanyeol justru menggodanya, walau lehernya terasa perih. Baekhyun menggigitnya terlalu keras.

"Buat aku merasa gila," Chanyeol mejilat leher Baekhyun, lalu memundurkan pinggulnya, "Baru kau akan mendapatkan keinginanmu." Dan Baekhyun memekik keras saat Chanyeol menghentakan pinggulnya keras, disaat Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya.

Kedua pipinya basah, Baekhyun mulai menangis. "Kau… ke-keterlaluan hhh…" Chanyeol yang memang tak tega melihat siapapun menangis, terutama Baekhyun, akhirnya menurut. Menjauhkan tangannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan penetrasi. Hingga Baekhyun mencapai klimaks yang tertahan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akhh Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun seketika jatuh, menimpa Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya rapat. Mengatur nafas dan menikmati rasa yang masih ada setelah klimaks, orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeol membalikan posisi, kembali menindih Baekhyun dan menjilat keringat yang membasahi wajah cantik istrinya. "Kau terlihat lebih cantik, disaat wajahmu berkeringat, dan itu karenaku." Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun, mengulum telinga dan menggigitnya pelan. Kemudian mengulik dalamnya, membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Hahh… cukup," Baekhyun masih mengatur nafas, kemudian mendorong dada Chanyeol memintanya menjauh dari atas tubuhnya. "Aku lelah…" Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega, sangat lega.

"Aku ingin segera berendam di air hangat, lalu memakai baju dan makan lagi." Baekhyun berucap pelan, Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu merasa kenyang." Baekhyun bingung ketika melihat senyuman Chanyeol menjadi seringaian jahil.

"Ya! A-ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diatasnya, Chanyeol yang kini berdiri dengan lutut yang menekuk sebagai tumpuan, dan tubuhnya berada di atas dada Baekhyun. Membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas saat melihat kejantanan suaminya berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dan kedua matanya dipaksa membulat saat dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat yeoja mungil itu sedikit tersedak karenanya. Chanyeol melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum keluar, ingat?"

Pagi ini, di bawah matahari yang terik, Baekhyun harus menghabiskan waktunya dengan menghadapi suaminya yang terus 'menyerang', dan berjanji akan membuatnya merasa 'kenyang'. Oke, bahkan ia lupa apa alasan dan tujuan awal mereka untuk berada di dalam kamar ini.

Ya, sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk merencanakan semuanya.

 **.**

Hingga...

 **.**

" _Appa dan Eomma sedang apa?"_

" _Ohhh… shit, baby!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **Pada minta sequel kan? Ini dia... *jeng jeng**

 **Ceritanya setelah 5 tahun menikah, Papih sama Mamih lagi cari sensasi yang beda gitu, main BDSM-an. Tapi papih terlalu kasar, sampai mamih kesakitan dan susah jalan gitu.. *bdsm kan emang kasar ya***

 **Maaf nggak ada cuplikan adegan BDSM an. Nggak tega kalo liat Mamih dikasarin.**

 **Papih itu modus ya. Alesan mau nyembuhin. Eh malah 'nganu' lagi. Kasian kan mamih Baek nya.**

 **Oh ya, itu mereka lupa lupa kunci pintu ya.. sampe Chanhyun nggak sengaja ngeliat. Hahahaha**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya..**

 **Terimakasih banyak. Saranghaeyo.**

 **(Tolong baca juga fanfic yang EX'ACT VIRUS juga ya. Cek my list story juseyo ^^)**


End file.
